RunAway
by MadWorldZ
Summary: Riku needed to protect Sora from his father...but how if Sora's father rules the kingdom? RikuXSora Yaoi


**A/N**

MadWorldZ: Dum-de-dum-de-dum-doo, Oh! Hello…awkward. Well this is yet another story I am posting…I know- I better knock it off already- but I cant help it! I need to get back at Sora somehow!

Sora: What?! Why cant you just be like normal people and give me a cookie?!

MadWorldZ: I'll give you a cookie alright…well, special 'Hi' to MsSupreme…hi.

Sora: Who the hell are you talking to?! :looks around:

**Disclaimer**

MadWorldZ: Sorry, don't own Sora or any of his sexy friends…scratch that- all his friends except Cid…he just scares me.

Sora: No really…who are you talking to?

**Warning**

What?! Where?! Oh…awkward. Well this story is a Yaoi story- so please if you do not like, don't send scary hate mail to me…it saddens me and my club- especially Totoro-san, he hates it.

_Ding_

Sora, I'm gonna start changing my number soon- and send you Riku-mail that will give you a sitting problem for a week. No pressure.

* * *

**Chapter 1**- Rotten luck

"Get off me!" Riku shouted. The men held him down as the boy struggled under them. The men pinned the boy down and one of them dug into their pockets with his free hand, and brought out a needle that glinted off the lights ray. "Get the hell off me- someone, help!" Riku cried.

"hurry up- before someone hears!" One of them spoke. Riku saw the movement as the man lifted the syringe in the air and came down to strike the boy on the upper arm- causing him to cry out in pain. Riku moved his hand free from the mans grasp and struck him directly on the face, causing the man to cuss and strike down on the silver hair boy.

Slowly, Riku's vision was blurring as the man continued to strike him endlessly with his fist. The first blow was the hardest to his stomach, but then it all fell under the rhythm as his mind drifted off into the darkness. His head unconsciously turned and his eyes landed to the two unmoving bodies that laid next to him, the red liquid that surrounded them was splattered on their blank faces.

"What do we do with the bodies?" The man stopped striking once the boys eyes fell to a close, then scoffed and turned to the mess behind them.

Riku was slowly tuning out the voices that were spoken, the pain diminishing along with his consciousness. He wanted to cry out, wanted to fight a little longer- but the medicine took effect and his body went numb. The hold on his wrist grew light, and was released only for his body to be thrown over one of the men's shoulder.

"Just dump them with the others." He spoke, and Riku sensed him shrug. "Their no use to us dead."

"What the hell does the King want with them any-ways?"

"The hell do I know- we just kill them, we get paid- end of story."

"Why doesn't he kill the rest of them?" The man asked, Riku could hear shuffling noises and something heavy being dragged. "Why keep these kids?"

"It was the kings son's order- He pays us to keep them." Riku felt the man moving, and the noise of the door being opened. "Hey, it's free money."

The sounds were slowly tuning out as the voices grew muffled, his thoughts were inclosing into darkness. Everything was as if it was tuning out everything around him and cutting him off from reality completely. Although- there were other senses were brought up that gave his peace to mind.

His father, sitting at the table with a smile on his face as he cocked his head to the side. Mother would be getting the table ready for supper, as Riku leaned his head into his arms with a heavy sigh of relief. He could excuse all of the happening as a dream…right?

Then it happened- a flash of red shot through his vision with intense fury. The screams of his mother and the death gasp of his father echoed through his mind, with the men that attacked his home shot through his thought's. The needle- the sickening sounds of bodies being dragged…Riku knew this was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Get up!" A harsh voice yelled. Splash of cold icy water was dosed onto the silver hair boy- causing him to wince awake. Riku coughed a little as he gasped for air, and his eyes scanned the surroundings. It looked like a chamber of some sort…the walls were made of brick and there was cells that were locked with heavy metal doors. Cries of agony came from behind them, as hands reached out towards Riku in a pleading way.

Riku was in the chamber for three days straight without food or water, and the daily beatings from the chamber keeper was weakening him even further- making his stay even more unbearable. If he was lucky, the sounds of the agonizing cries would cease, and he would have at least a minute to himself to think. Now he was outside of his cell, receiving glares from the heavy man that stood in front of him.

Riku shivered violently as the cold water trickled down his spine. Something was rubbing against his wrist, and causing a very unpleasant friction against his skin. Looking down, his hands were tied together with a thick rope, and a heavy knot weighed his hands down.

Suddenly he felt a foot shoved against his side. "I said get up!" Riku looked up to see a heavy man, with a face that was dressed in fury. "Now!" Another kick into Riku's side.

Coughing, the silver hair boy limply moved himself onto his feet to glare at the man. Then his legs gave out, and fell back onto his knees- the syringe was still in his system. Riku groaned in pain as his head started to spin violently, causing him to empty his past meals onto the floor.

"You sick bastard!" The man yelled in disgust and started to kick the boy onto the ground and started to beat him repeatedly. "Don't you ever disrespect me!" He yelled. Riku bit his bottom lip from crying out in pain, as his eyes shut tightly to conceal the tears from brimming over as he crunched up and cover his head from direct blows.

The man suddenly stopped and spat at the boy. "Trash like you get off lucky, kid." His voice sounded bored, as he moved around the mess Riku made. "That's why I'm going easy on you."

The man made a grab towards Riku, and the boy grunted as his hair was pulled up- causing him to be pulled to his feet. The man later on dragged the boy towards the stair's by his hair, and away from the pleading hands that were stretching towards the two men.

"You will start working for the King." He said, while digging into his pocket. Finally, after a minute of digging, he finally brought out what he was searching for. The keys jingled in harmony when he unlocked the double doors as his ranting continued. "And will obey whatever he tells you to do-got it?" The doors opened and Riku winced at the sudden intense light.

"Bite me." Riku hissed.

The man's eyebrows grew to a straight line as his face turned flushed red from anger. "What did you just say, punk?!" The man threw the boy down, and started to viciously attack him again.

"Stop that!" Riku blinked at the voice that spoke, it sounded…kind. Riku heard the man behind him gasp in surprise and ceased his action. "What are you doing to him?!"

"S-sorry your majesty…" The man bowed in respect as a small burnet bounced into the room with a sorrowful look on his face. His spikes drew in random area's as his bangs were held down from the thick crown around his forehead that glinted off the sun's rays. "This is one of the children you bought, in all do respect, sir."

"Carry on." The burnet dismissed with a wave, his aqua blue eyes were drowned in sadness as he scanned the boy that was scrunched up in a defense pose. The man nodded gratefully and moved back into his cave- locking the door behind him.

Riku smiled slightly at the mans retreat to his layer, and started to get up. Then he winced at the pain that crunched his side and backed down to the ground as a frenzy of coughs followed. The burnet's face grew into panic and briskly walked towards the boy.

"A-Are you okay?!" He cried, supporting the silver hair boy when he stood up to his feet. Riku shrugged off his hands and glared at the burnet with intense fury.

"Get the hell away from me." Riku hissed.

The burnet flinched a little from the venom in his voice, but still had a calm- reassuring face. "Please, let me help you-"

"Look, your majesty." Riku stood up with his eyes glaring into the boy's. "I don't need help from a stuck up ass prince- so stay away from me!"

The burnet nodded slowly as he took in the words that shot through him. Then he reached into his pants pocket to bring out a thin blade, Riku's heart doubled from the panic that was rising in him. The burnet stepped closer to Riku with the blade sticking out towards him.

"What!" Riku yelled. "Your gonna kill me?! Well go ahead- do it!" The burnets hand moved in a swift movement, as Riku's eyes shut tightly- awaiting for the pain to commence and welcomed death in it's open arms. Suddenly- his wrist became lighter. Riku's eyes shot open to see the burnet's back turned to him, and started to walk away.

"You are not force to stay here- just to let you know." The burnet turned with a sympathy smile, his voice was calm and reassuring- even though Riku had been nothing but rude to him. The prince started to walk away, and a pang of regret shot through Riku like bullets.

"Wait- your majesty" Riku called out as he hurried to the burnets side.

"Sora." Riku cocked his head to the side with confusion as the word escaped the burnets lips. "Don't call me the 'M' word- just say Sora…that's my name."

Understanding reached Riku, as he kept on following Sora towards the huge crested white double door. Riku looked around himself to see the agriculture that was set around him, awing at everything he saw that was in the room. Statues of gods and goddesses stood in dramatic poses as the painting's of angles and humans ran across the walls along the golden lights and furniture.

"Hello Sora!" A chirpy voice sang from behind. Riku turned along with Sora to see a small burnet girl jumped towards the boys, her maid outfit would bounce as she skipped towards them with a huge smile stretching across her lips. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine- and how are you and Tidus doing?" Sora chuckled.

Selphie sighed. "Well- I'm doing good, but Tidus is still adjusting to all of this…it's really hard for him the most you know…" She frowned near the end, and in a split second she started to shine with a smile once more. "But he is improving, and is slowly becoming the boy I knew and love!"

Sora's eyes grew warm. "Well- I'm really glad to hear that Selphie." Sora turned to Riku who flinched at the aqua eyes that made eye contact with his. "Selphie, I would like you to meet Riku, can you please show him around the castle as I meet the other new comers." Sora said, and turned to walk back.

"Okay- See ya Sora!" Selphie waved with a huge grin. Riku cocked his head to the side as he started to rub his wrist from the rope's deep cut's and burns it gave him, Selphie gave out a heavy sigh and looked over to Riku. "Well- what do you want to know?"

"Well-" Riku started. "For starters, What the hell is going on?"

Selphie gave out a small giggle. "Well, we all bought from the boy you saw- Sora." She explained.

"Bought?!" Riku yelled. "What the hell- I'm not property to own, no one can buy-"

"He saved your life- Riku." Selphie interrupted, Riku suddenly stopped and shock shot through him. "If it wasn't for him- his father would have killed all of us…he is a very gentle person, and the god's bliss us for that."

"But…Why?" Riku spoke in a small voice. "Why save us?"

Selphie grew quiet, then she looked down to her feet with a small frown when she finally spoke. "Because of what is happening to himself…" Selphie explained. "- he had to go through the whole ordeal as we did…but I heard from one of his elderly servants- it was worse than any story we witnessed…"

Riku just simply stared at her with a blank look. "What…what was it?" He said slowly, as his eyes averted to Sora, who was now talking to a boy that was crying in his arms. Riku unconsciously smiled at the warmth of it, then shook his head and turned to see Selphie walking to the corridor.

"Hurry up- your going to be late for supper!" She sang, and hoped through the doors. "And I think you should change your clothes." She added with a chuckle.

Riku sighed out loud, knowing there was not going to be a direct answer, he moved towards the girl with his eyes averting back to the boy name Sora. Riku's heart raced double speed, as his face started to heat up into a blush that swept lightly across his pale skin. Reaching for his chest, Riku's eyes grew wide…what was this feeling…it felt, warm?

The boy the prince was holding nodded and stood up suddenly, and ran pass Sora and out of the castle grounds. Look's like he rather leave then stay in the safety of the grounds, Riku thought. Sora stayed kneeled on one knee, his head bowed in silence. Riku had the sudden urge to move towards Sora- to comfort him in his need.

In a split second- Sora got up and turned to see Riku staring, and gave a goofy smile at his direction. The burnet walked over to Riku with a smile that would melt any cold-mans heart, and grabbed onto Riku's hand to pull it up to his face and examined it. Rubbing against the red skin of Riku's wrist, Sora looked up to the boy with sorrowful eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked, still holding onto Riku's wrist with a gentle warm touch. "Your wrist…I should get medicine."

Riku looked baffled at first- then a small chuckle escaped his lips as Sora looked at him, questioning his sanity "No-" Riku said, pulling his wrist away slowly "I'm okay, don't worry." Riku reassured, with a nod.

"I'm sorry." Sora said, his head bowing a little.

"What for?" Riku looked at the boy with a puzzle look.

"For what my father did…for what they did- I'm sorry." Sora's voice grew more and more sorrowful, causing Riku to feel a pang of sadness shooting through him. How would you feel, if you saw an angle crying in front of you?

"It's not your job to apologize for other people's actions, Sora." Riku scolded. Sora looked up in shock at the silver hair boy.

"B-But…" Sora started.

"No- like I said, you cant apologize for the ones that committed the sin." Riku looked at Sora with a smile stretching across his lips. Sora returned it with a smile of his own and nodded with joy.

"Hai!" Sora chirped.

"Sora!!" Selphie threw herself into the room, the boys jumped a mile high and turned to the petrified girl. "Something happen!" She yelled.

Sora grew pale. "What…what happened?!" Sora's heart doubled the speed.

"His coming!" Selphie yelled. "He is coming!" Sora drew his hands over his mouth, and looked at Riku with a pleading look. Riku felt the fear in the boy's eyes and wanted to help him with any possible way he could.

"Okay." Riku was brought back by Sora's voice. "Get everyone down in the chambers- quickly!" Sora ordered. "Don't let him see any of you, I will handle this."

"Will you be okay?!" Selphie asked with a worried look. Riku watched helplessly on the side lines, as the movie in front of him played out on it's own.

"…I'm not sure…" Sora answered truthfully. "let the gods have mercy on me- just make sure everyone is in the chamber's- Now!" Sora yelled- Selphie yelped out loud and moved in lightning speed towards the crowd of children that were gossiping among themselves.

"Sora…what's going on?" Riku said in a low voice.

"My father…" Sora said in a monotone voice. His face was blank and pale "He is coming to see me."

* * *

**A/N**

**Sora: EH?! What…wait, why did the story end there?!**

**MadWorldZ: It's called a cliff hanger- Baka. :twirls finger: If I want to end it there to keep people on the hook- then I do that in order to-**

**Sora: Boring- what's on TV? :clicks remote: Wait…what is that guy doing to that man?**

**MadWorldZ: Whoa! Your going to go blind if you watch-**

**Sora: IS THAT ME?! :Points at screen:**

**MadWorldZ: no I didn't sneak a camera in your room- if that's what your thinking…please Review when you make your exit- thank you and have a nice day.**

**Sora: you know people will start to think your crazy if you talk to yourself**

**MadWorldZ: I wasn't talking to myself!**

**Sora: Huh? What? I wasn't talking to you.**


End file.
